The Road from Manhattan
by skymau13
Summary: This is my version of events on how Emma returned to Storybrooke. They decide that leaving Captain Hook in the middle of NYC might not be the best idea. So Neal takes Henry and Rumpelstiltskin home on Hook's ship, while Emma drives herself and the infamous Killian Jones back herself. But will something else form between these two kindred spirits?
1. Chapter 1

'_He's engaged, that son of a bitch is engaged" _Emma thought. Not only had Neal abandoned her and turned her in, he seemed to have been unaffected by her absence. He was able to move on to find another love, while she was left with such a hole in heart, as well as an emotional guard wall that was a mile high. She had grown up without family; she was all alone until she met Neal. He had given her happiness and hope, but its all came crashing down. He had left her pregnant, and incarcerated, and she was forced to give up her son into the same system that had made her life a living hell.

Emma remained dazed for a moment but snapped herself out of it, and forced a thin smile, "Tamara its lovely to meet you, I uh... Neal I have to take care of something, I'll be back in a sec". And with that Emma stormed off back to the apartment building, feeling their eyes on her back as she walked.

She swung open the door and slumped down against the wall, where Gold and Hook had had their latest encounter. The umbrella tin she had used to knock out the pirate and its contents were scattered across the floor, along with a few drops of the Dark One's blood from where the poisoned hook had punctured his chest. That had been the second time she had hit Hook unconscious. And come to think of it, this has been the third time she had locked him up and left him somewhere. She began to think of her previous encounters with the captain but pushed the memories away. She did _not _need anymore to think about.

All she wanted was some time to herself, and even though it was a selfish thought in spite of everything that was going on, her head was just spinning way too fast. Henry hated her for lying to him, the jerk that ruined her life was now going to be apart of it again, and Rumpelstiltskin was her father-in-law. And then there was the dilemma of what to do with Hook, of whom was left unconscious in a storage room below her feet. _'I should at least make sure he's breathing' _

The blonde hoisted her self to her feet and padded down the hallway to the staircase that led to the basement. It was a damp, unfinished space that smelled extremely old and musty, she tugged on the string to her left as some if the dated lights flickered on. She scanned the floor carefully. Making sure no one else had come to one of the many storage blocks that lined the hall. Slowly, she tiptoed to the cell she had left the injured pirate.

He was just as she had left him; despite for the blue and purple bulge now forming at the side of his face he looked, almost… peaceful. He didn't look like the cocky, innuendo-loving bastard that she had first met in the enchanted forest. He didn't look as though he could skin you as soon as flirt with you. Well that might have been partly because Emma had removed his hook upon dropping him here, knowing that his metal appendage allowed him to pick almost any lock.

She stood there and started to recount their time at the beanstalk. The amazement she felt when he was able too see right through the walls she had spent years constructing. The way the hair on his face tickled her hand as he secured his scarf to the gash on her palm. She had stared into the icy blue oceans that were his eyes as he expertly attended to her wound. And then there was the Giant's trip wire. She had spotted it out the corner of her eye, and immediately wrapped her arms around Hook's back to stop him from getting them both caught. But she had no idea what effect being in his arms would have on her

_"Its about bloody time" _he cooed wearing his ever so intriguing smirk. His arms had snaked around the small of her back pulling her into a tight embrace. The tingling and shivers that his touch sent up her spine were unlike anything Emma had ever experienced, but she knew that she was just acting like a hormonal teenager. So she had pried herself away from the captain having never have regretting it since. She had to admit he was handsome, his brown scruff around his jaw and chin never seemed to grow, yet it never seemed to be shaved either, leaving the perfect amount of stubble along his chiseled face. Even though he was fully covered in his leather-pirate garb she could see that his chest was toned from his 300 years of manning a ship. She didn't fail to notice the dusting dark chest hair that was visible of his shirt line. But handsome was all that he was, she knew that he was a ruthless, revenge-crazed pirate who had murdered countless amounts of people. He had caused enough trouble in Storybrooke to last a lifetime, and he had only just arrived. Killian was a dangerous and manipulative monster... .He couldn't be trusted. '_Killian! WHOA were did that come from? Hook…. His name is Hook'._

She shook herself out of the daydream and lingered for few minutes more, mesmerized by just how vulnerable he appeared, but once she was sure she had seen his muscular chest rise and fall, as a signal he was breathing, she exited. Tugging on the tattered piece of yarn once more, until darkness filled the level. She quietly shut the door, where Neal appeared in seconds. "Emma…" "

Holy crap Neal you scared the _hell_ out of me! What is it?"

"No its nothing its just... well I know that you don't have second thought about leaving the pirate here, and neither do I but, leaving Captain Hook stranded in the middle of New York might not be the best way for you or your town to stay undercover. He may be stealthy but there is no way he is going to ever be able to find his ay back all the way to Maine without drawing some attention..."

Emma pondered at his statement. He _was_ right, though Emma hated to admit it. They couldn't leave an infamous pirate from another _very _different in the middle of a huge unsuspecting city. " So what do you suppose we do?" the blonde scowled.

Well, I doubt that Hook would ever let someone else steer his ship, especially if meant saving his crocodile's life." He paused, and sighed So... what if I take Henry and my dad back on the ship, and then I'll give you the car and you can drive back with him tied up in the trunk or something..." Neal suggested.

There was no way she could agree to this, not only would she be driving back _alone _with Hook, but she would be trusting the Dark One and his lying thief of a son with her son. But her decision wouldn't have mattered. Henry would have resented her even more if she tried to keep him from Neal. So she gave in.

"Fine. Lets go we can't waste anymore time."


	2. Chapter 2

"Fine. Lets go we can't waste anymore time."

She swiftly brushed past Neal and headed for the door. " Damn Neal or Baelfire, or whatever the hell he prefers" Emma muttered to herself. She heard Neal closely behind, as they briskly walked back to the car.

They carefully, and with all the subtlety they could manage, loaded Gold into the back seat setting him down gently. Emma turned to face Henry as they packed up the rest of the vehicle.

"Ok kid, Neal is going to take you and Gold back to Storybrooke on the ship, I'm staying behind to drive Hook, got it?

'

Yea I think I understand, but I'm not entirely sure that you're telling the truth, _Emma_" Henry stated.

Those words cut the blonde deep, she had hurt her relationship with her son, and now he couldn't even call her _mom_. It had only been a year but Emma had grown accustomed to hearing her son refer to her as his mom, not just his biological mother.

Look Henry, I am very sorry I lied but you have to believe I did it to protect you, just... I'll explain everything when we get back, but now we have to get Rumpelstiltskin back okay?"

"

Yeah whatever…" he sighed.

Emma flung open the door to the driver's seat and hopped in, plunging the key into the ignition to start the car. Neal and Henry both squeezed into the passengers seat, and once everyone was settled she began heading down the street with Neal directing her to the harbor.

**88888888**

The ride was silent, with the occasional wince coming from the back seat. They blurred past the skyscrapers, and all the sights that made this NYC. Emma could hear the crashing of the waves as they drew closer.

"Stop the car Emma we're here." Said Neal.

The harbor was lined with thousands of vessels, each one different in size. But it was hard to miss the giant space between two sailboats with about seven sea gulls perched in mid air. '_So much for laying low, damn pirate'_

Neal helped gold out of the car as Emma started searching for the invisible gangplank leading them aboard the Jolly Roger. The savior looked absolutely ridiculous waving her hand around the border of the dock. Growing more and more angry as she couldn't locate the boat.

She then aimlessly kicked her foot in front of her hearing a loud thud as her foot began to throb from the impact. " Ah, what the hell! Stupid god-damn pirate, what a load of shi-

Emma..." Neal cut her off and side glanced to the tiny little ten year old watching his mother, with what looked like amusement.

I um… Sorry I found the ramp, so lets get going"

Emma's cheeks began to feel hot and they were with no doubt turning red. But without another word she went to the opposite side of the dark one and began helping him on board, hopefully without anybody noticing. Once they were on the deck she turned to Neal...

"Are you by any chance going to tell me how you know how to sail a pirate ship?"

"Look I uh… It's a very long _complicated _story, I'll explain everything but now is not the time."

"Fine" Emma grumbled, "Alright it looks like you guys are fine, I better get going, Hook should be waking up soon."

She walked over to her son who was standing by the railing looking out into the sea.

"See ya kid, be safe ok" the blonde whispered before taking henry into a big hug.

But unfortunately Henry didn't return the favor, he just curtly responded "Bye _Emma"_

It took all the savior's strength to let go of Henry, and walk right of the ship. Of course he was still upset with her, but he had a right to be. And that didn't make Emma love him any less. Though as much as it pained her, she knew he would be safe with Neal.

She reached the car in a few seconds unaware of how fast she had been walking, and began the dreaded drive back to the jackass of a pirate captain that lay unconscious in the apartment's storage room.

**888888888888**

After searching for parking for nearly 20 minutes, Emma found a space just a block form Neal's building. Thankfully the front gate to the apartment was still open so she didn't have to find someone to buzz her in. She carefully and quietly found her way to the old musty basement once more, and silently checked the level for other residents again.

She crept down the hall to the cell holding Hook, and to her surprise he hadn't moved an inch. '

_'Now, how am I going to get him up those stairs and into the car parked a block away' _Emma thought growing increasingly frustrated at the prospect.

She stuck he hand into the pocket of her signature red leather jacket, in search of the key to open the door.

The rusted chain fence door squeaked as she entered the cell, the door some how made and even louder noise as she closed it.

But in that mili-second that she had turned around to close the door, se felt a shift behind her. Followed by a presence so close that it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

"Hello love, come to see me again have you?" he sneered

'_Had he been awake? How in the hell did he know I had been here earlier?'_

Emma attempted to whirl around to stare that bloody pirate in the face. But her front was lurched forward until she was trapped between Hook, and that damn chain link fence door she so cleverly decided to shut.

"Now Swan, I do believe that this is the second time you have prevented be from skinning my crocodile… rest assured it won't happen again"

The blonde was for the first time in a very while, afraid, of the infamous villain now pinning against the door. She was entirely helpless; all she could do was try and scream hoping someone might hear her.

HEL—

Hook shot his hand around her face to firmly clasp his hand over her mouth and nose.

"Ah ah ah, love do really think that wise?" he whispered, his breath feeling hot as it tingled her ear.

It was then Emma noticed she was losing breath fast, the savior tried squirming and kicking in hopes that she could break free from his vice like grasp, but she was unsuccessful.

"My, how the tables have turned darling" the captain chimed.

She began to feel dizzy, as her world went black.

.

The last thing she heard was the sound of Hook laughing as the cell door shut behind him, with a click.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! Thanks for the response to this story! The reviews help me write, so if you want faster updates, Please i love some criticism good and bad! And I'm sorry if this chapter stinks I wanted to just get it out! Enjoy!**

Her lungs burned like hell and there wasn't a part of her body that didn't ache with pain. Emma could hear a few muffled voices and sounds around her, but _who's _voices. '_Where am I, what happened?' _And just like that everything came flooding back to her. Neal was Baelfire, and he was taking her son back to Storybrooke on a pirate ship, because Gold had been stabbed by Hook

'_Hook'_, the bastard had left her their after suffocating her unconscious. Emma couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness at the fact that the pirate was going to return to the dock to see his beloved Jolly Roger gone.

'_If only I could be there to see his face'_

The feeling of something cool and wet being dabbed across her forehead interrupted Emma's thoughts. She flickered open her eyes, and when her vision was straight she saw a familiar face staring down at her, with _concern?_ She also noticed she was back in Neal's crappy apartment.

'_Why would she want to help me' _The blonde had only just met Tamara, and to be honest she didn't care for her. She was the reason Neal was happy and not suffering after what he had done to her. And not to mention the fact that Tamara shouldn't be too fond of Emma either. Emma was the reason Neal had to mysteriously leave town, and she was the mother of his child, essentially making Emma an obstacle in Tamara's relationship with Neal.

Tamara, noticing Emma's confusion, spoke " Hey how are you feeling, I was going to get something from Neal's storage cell, and you were just there, knocked out, do you remember what happened?"

Of course, Emma knew all too well what had happened, but what could she say. Your fiancé had to bring his father Rumplestiltskin back to our town so he can be healed after getting impaled by Captain Hook. And after knocking the captain out I went to drive him back but he made me pass out and left. Emma internally chuckled at the thought of seeing her reaction to all of this. So she came up with the best excuse she had at the moment:

" Um I haven't eaten in a while and I've been under a lot of stress, so I uh guess I might have fainted…"

"Oh! You poor thing, now that I look at you… you do seem kind of exhausted, how about I order you something to eat?"

But before Emma could answer, her stomach gurgled, so it became an offer she couldn't refuse.

Tamara obviously overhearing the blondes growling stomach said " I guess that's a yes, is pizza fine with you?"

"Yeah um pizza's good" Emma said weakly. Tamara then left the savior's side and went to turn on the out dated TV that stood in front of the couch where she lay. '_God, how did he live in this shit hole of place?'_

The TV, buzzed as the news that she really couldn't care less about blared on the screen. She wished she could talk to Henry. She would have felt a lot better if she knew that he was safe. They had all probably docked in Storybrooke already, and with Cora lurking around who knows what could be happening.

Emma could hear Tamara perkily ordering the food in the next room. The blonde couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, towards her. Not because she was engaged to the only love she ever had, but that she seemed so, _happy._ She reminded Emma of the person she was before Neal. Despite being alone, the savior was still open to love and trust. She wasn't afraid to let people in, in fact she was almost _eager_ to have someone she could trust. But that girl was long gone; she had died the day she was shoved into the squad car for stealing watches.

Tamara then strode into the room, breaking Emma's train of thought.

" So what's the deal with you and Neal?" she asked careful not to let her curiosity seem over bearing."

"We uh- well it's complicated, I really feel this is something you guys should discuss together. But we used to date, and-" Emma froze, was it really her place to share the fact that Neal was the father of her son.

Tamara broke the awkward silence, " Its ok Emma, I know about Henry, Neal kinda gave me a very short explanation for all of this,"

"Wow I um- don't really know what to say" Emma was at a loss for words. What was a person to do in this kind of situation?

"Emma its ok, I know this must be a lot right now, especially after having fainted, so just relax I'll just wait down stairs for the delivery guy ok?"

" Thank you" Emma mumbled, hopefully not sounding too distraught. Within seconds the savior was alone with her thoughts, and in a way she was somewhat grateful, to have some time to process. But as always that solace didn't last for long...

Something on the news caught her eye.

She didn't know whether to burst out laughing or be extremely worried, because there at the New York Harbor, being held down by 4 police officers was the infamous Captain Hook.

'_Breaking News: An unusual man dressed in leather and has an actual hook for a hand is seen here resisting arrest, after trying to steal and sail away in a private yacht…'_

This could not be happening, Captain Hook being arrested, Emma couldn't help but giggle to herself. However she couldn't help but be impressed that it took four grown men to capture him.

'_The deranged man in question claims to have had his invisible ship stolen and if anyone has any idea or knowledge of this man's real identity please call the number below or visit this address.'_

The blonde knew that she was going to have to get him out of jail, but he had suffocated her and left her without concern, so he could wait a little while right?

'_Let that son of a bitch spend some time thinking about what he's done" _That was Emma's last thought before Tamara returned with the food.

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers! Sorry for the slightly tardy update but I just moved back to my old house so its been pretty chaotic and school has been brutal. But I start Spring Break next week so I'm going to be writing like a mad woman this weekend so expect a couple of chapters :) This chapter was a bit of a stubble I didn't know how to write Jail Hook, so I hope it came out okay! I know there has been a lack of Captain Swan but patience! All good romances take a while to start! **

**P.S. If hook does not return soon, there won't be any more chapters, because i will have died! ;) Oh and the chapters will only come fast if I have loads of reviews to fuel them! ENJOY!**

* * *

Emma couldn't believe herself; she was actually having a good time with Tamara. She mentally slapped herself from enjoying the girls company. As much as she tried to shut her she couldn't. There was an aura about her that made it impossible to ignore her. She reminded Emma of Ruby, just bubbly and filled with energy. But she wasn't the overly perky annoying type, she was just _Tamara_. She could see why Neal liked her, and it pained her to admit it. There was no way she was going to _ever_ get back together with Neal, but he would always have a place in her heart. He was going to be apart of her life because of Henry and that was enough.

"So tell me how is this famous Storybrooke everyone has been talking about?" Tamara asked excitedly

The blonde froze for a moment unsure of how to respond, " Well it's a very uh- small town, everyone knows each other very well"

"So what do you do there? Or are just there for Henry?"

"Actually I'm the town's sheriff…"

Tamara was obviously shocked by her answer. " I didn't peg you for the law enforcement type, you seem too… delicate to be handling criminals"

"Yea I get that a lot" The truth was Emma usually got an even more surprised reaction when she told people that she was a bounty hunter and then a sheriff. The blonde should have been offended, but she wasn't. She knew what she looked like, and she had just "fainted", so she could see how Tamara might have gotten the delicacy impression"

"So does being a sheriff keep you busy around the clock?"

"It has its days, but the jobs mostly paperwork so it can get kind of dull"

Then it clicked, talking about Storybrooke made the savior remember what she was supposed to be doing. Oh! '_Henry, God I hope he made it okay' _Emma wished she could just know if the Jolly Roger had docked already, it would at least give her some peace at mind knowing if was safe. But soon enough her thoughts made their way to that infuriating, guy-liner loving pirate sitting in a jail cell somewhere in NYC. Initially Emma couldn't have been happier at the thought of the captain sitting by himself in a strange place after what he had done. But know she felt kind of… _worried?_ The emotion left as soon as it came '_He's a villain, he deserves some time to think of all the lives and treasures he's stolen'_

"Look- I um... Thank you for everything Tamara, helping me after- you know, and the food and just being here, but I think I should start heading back, I'm feeling a bit better now"

"Okay, but are you sure you're up to driving, I mean there's no rush or anything" Tamara said soothingly

" No really you have done enough already, I may have even overstayed my welcome a bit…"

"Don't be silly, a friend can stay as long as they like"

This jolted the blonde, although she didn't show it. She kept her face calm and cool as always, even managing to show a warm smile. I guess that's what they were now- _friends. _Before she knew it Tamara had Emma in tight embrace,

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon, good luck with Henry"

"Thanks" And with that Emma collected herself, and stood up off of the sofa, walking towards the door. She slipped on her boots and red jacket, making sure that her wallet and keys were still there, and they were and so was his hook '_Not so clever as to remember your own appendage now are we captain?'_

* * *

His crystal blue eyes shot open, as he tried to remember the events that brought him to this insufferable grey room with bars for doors and a strange silver basin in the corner.

He had come to what they called New York in search of his crocodile; he had succeeded in stabbing him in the heart with his hook just as he had done on the day the dark one stole his Milah. He absent-mindedly rubbed his forearm where his tattoo lay. ' _Dearest Milah, do not fret, I haven't come so close to avenging your death to stop now' _And he bloody well knew that he could not rest or reunite with her until every last drop of life had been trained from that worthless coward, called Rumplestiltskin.

'_Ah but my quest for revenge has now been delayed for third time now?'_

The memories came flooding back, he had blanked out for a while after they used that magical device that sent currents of shock through his body, it rendered him unconscious for a while, but he was now very much awake.

The pirate wondered what had become of that stubborn yet beautiful blonde he so uncourteously left behind in that dreadful dungeon. '_Its about time she learned that nothing not even a pretty face such as herself was going to prevent me from skinning that bag of scum, but that doesn't mean that I couldn't use a lass like her to keep my bed warm for a night…' _

He was then rudely interrupted by a rather plump, bald man standing in front of the unusual gate like structure…

Hey pretty-boy, how about you tell us who you are now, I've had enough of your lies "_Captain" ! _ The guard snarled.

Within seconds Hook was at the bars in front of the man.

" If you want to live, you best do as I say, because _I _make the demands and _you _follow them, now sod off before I decide your miserable life isn't worth sparing" he growled.

He started to confidently stroll back to what these people thought was a bed but he heard snickering from behind him.

" Why yes you are incredibly scary from behind metal bars, and your eye liner has me shaking in my boots, to tell what brand is it, Avon? Covergirl?

The pirates temper flared as he lunge back at the man, but just as he went to snag his unusual clothing with his hook, he noticed that it was missing ' _Well done, Swan, well bloody done' _

But before he could back away from the cell door, that enchanted little box was rammed into his side, once again sending thousands of painful currents through his body. His world went dark once more, as his legs buckled out from beneath him, causing him to collapse on to the concrete floor.

* * *

Emma hurried out of the apartment almost tripping down the as she hustled to the SUV parked a block away. She flung open the door and plopped into the driver's seat before letting out a huge sigh. She then began to punch in the address of the precinct holding Hook into the gps system in the car. It was a 15-minute drive away, not too far.

She yanked the throttle into drive, and pulled out into the bustling city traffic.

' _How the hell am I gonna do this?' _she asked herself. How was she gonna approach Hook, who knows if he would even come with her, but the more she thought about it the more she realized that he didn't have much of a choice. She was his ticket back to Maine, back to his crocodile, his vengeance. This made her smile, it felt good to even have the tiniest bit of leverage against the crafty pirate, and to top it all off, she even had his hook

"_**Turn Left, then take the next right"**_

But her thought continued on the path they were on, and led her back to that moment where she was between a chain link fence, and Killian's toned figure, and unfortunately also recalling how strangely perfect she fit into to his chest. The way his hot breath felt as he whispered into her ear. Even though what he whispered was supposed to be threatening, it sent shivers up her spine. He affected her way more then he should.

"_**Bear Left, then you have reached your destination"**_

Emma brushed off the memories of him sending chills through her entire being, and prepared to enter the station to retrieve the captain. But just how was she going to do it?

* * *

Once again his vision flickered back as he awoke back on his bed, in that same infuriating cell that was keeping him captive.

"Rise and shine, jackass" The same fat man called from the other side of the bars as he ran his bat against the door making the most annoying clanging noise he had ever heard. When was that imp going to understand who he was dealing with? Hook had learned his lesson and knew that he was going to have work a little harder at escaping, after his second experience with what they said was called a taser was it?

" HEY, wake up! The guard bellowed

"Sod off!" Hook replied growing increasingly impatient with the man

"You've got a visitor…"

'_A visitor? Bloody fucking likely, anyone I know escaped hours ago on MY beloved Jolly Roger'_

That guard was going to have to try a little harder to make him do anything, a crappy excuse, as a visitor wasn't going to do the trick.

"I didn't think any cell could hold the infamous _Captain Hook _but I guess I was wrong. Did you miss me?"

That voice… '_No it couldn't be- why would she- how could she even know-'_

He slowly rose from his bed and tilted his head around… "Swan?"

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I stole my friends laptop to post this , because my internet has yet to be repaired! I Hope you enjoy this little tidbit of a chapter!**

**OKAY! I just want to know if any of my lovely readers have discovered the recent OUAT finale spoilers, where Tamara and Greg kidnap Henry! I can't believe it either, and the lack of Captain Swan information that has been released is scaring me, know that it looks like Tamara and Neal won't be getting married. If SwanFire happens I will die, no joke :) As always please review, and feel free to leave any spoilers you might have found, because I need some thing during this horrible hiatus! Love you all! Happy Reading!**

* * *

" Swan…?"

Emma wasn't sure how to feel about arriving only to see Hook in a small cell much like the one Emma was put in during her first night in Storybrooke. The guard spoke up and said " You got 10 minutes, and if your not paying bail, you're out, got it" Emma nodded it was then that she realized she would be talking to the pirate through the cell bars, and not behind some glass window using a telephone.

Emma cleared her throat and began to speak " Oh I'm sorry were you not expecting me?" the blonde asked with a devilish grin.

The captain then rose from his cot and strolled over to the cell door stopping just three feet in front of the savior.

"Well love, considering I last left you unconscious on the floor up that infernal _cupboard _you so kindly left me in first, only to discover that my ship had been stolen, no doubt by you lot and the bloody crocodile, in order to get him back safe and sound" he scowled

"So yes darling, I find that I was _not _expecting you," he whispered.

It now became apparent to Emma just how close he was standing. '_ How the hell does he do that?' _she thought. He was able to stride so close to her without her even noticing. And right now, the only thing between her and Hook, were the jail cell bars. She refused to back away, there was no way she'd give that bastard the satisfaction of knowing the effect he had on her. But those eyes… They were crystal clear, just two pools of icy blue water.

He picked up on her staring, " Like what you see love?" he smirked

That snapped her out of it; she cleared her through and spoke:

" Well, I couldn't care less as to who you were expecting, but right now I'm all you have: making me your ticket back to Storybrooke, and seen has how you suffocated me, I could very well just leave you here" Emma countered.

That managed to wipe that stupid smug grin of the pirates face. But just as fast as it left it was back"

Ooh and you think yourself a hero Swan? I believe you knocked me out first, and then stole my property to save a man who has done nothing but cause pain?"

"Look, I know what he's done, but he's _family_, I wasn't about to let Henry's grandpa die because some deranged pirate, so hell-bent on revenge decided to stab him!"

Emma didn't mean to share that little bit of information. She had hoped that Hook might have missed it, but by the look on his face he didn't.

" You mean to tell me that- that your boy- is related to the crocodile!" He stuttered.

" SWAN, you should bloody let me kill him! I would have doing you a FAVOR! " HE LET HIS OWN SON GO THROUGH A PORTAL, YOU THINK HE'LL ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT HENRY!"

The blonde was expecting a bit of an angry response, but not this. Did he not realize who henry's other grandmother is?

" Hook" the whisper came out weaker than it was meant to. " You realize that he's also Milah's grandson too?"

The pirate's jaw hardened, his expression became hard, as his eyes were filled with the same loneliness that the savior had in hers. " Of course I do, why do you think I care so bloody much? Rumpelstiltskin let his own boy go, and murdered his wife, what makes you think he'll care about Henry?"

Emma didn't know how to answer this. There was some truth to what Hook had just said. In the time that she had known Gold, he had been nothing but manipulative and dangerous. He set fire to the Town Hall, tried to take away Cinderella's baby, and most importantly he almost killed Henry by taking the potion that she had to fight a freakin' dragon to obtain.

" You know I'm right Swan, he can't be trusted" Hook whispered.

She didn't have time to analyze the situation. Gold couldn't hurt Henry even if he tried in his current state. Whether or not the Dark one could be trusted around her son would have to be something that she would figure out after she drove back to Storybrooke. Hopefully everything had gone as planned and Mary-Margaret and David had gotten the dagger instead of Regina and Cora. And even though it would disastrous if the evil witches had obtained the dagger, Henry was aware of the plan, so if Regina won, she'll have lost Henry on the way.

But then, just like always her thoughts were interrupted.

The plump police officer appeared once more " Oi lady, your ten minutes are up, so who are you and do you intend to bail his sorry ass out of jail?"

"I'm- I'm his fiancé and how much is his bail?" Emma stuttered, while mentally slapping herself for creating such an excuse. '_Friend why couldn't I have said friend! God dammit'_

The guard gave her a suspicious look, but shrugged and handed her the paperwork. She filled out what she could and gave him the bail money. The guard hen walked over to the cell to unlock the door for the smirking pirate.

Hook gave the guard a mock bow of gratitude before turning his gaze towards Emma. He sauntered over to her, with an appalling amount of pride in each step

" Thanks love, I've missed you," He said a little louder than necessary, adding his signature wink along with it. But before Emma could even blink, the pirate shot his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him, and crashed his lips into hers. Emma gave a half-hearted shove but then remembered the officer standing not even six feet away, so she played along. His lips moved all to expertly against hers, it wasn't soft or gentle; it was passionate and raw as he tried to devour her. His scent filled her nose: the sweet smell of spices, rum and the sea. She soon felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip, pleading for entrance, which she obliged more quickly than she should have.

His hook trailed down her back, making her shudder. She could feel his smirk against her lips. He pulled back, and that's when Emma noticed that her hand had somehow managed to be draped around his neck, holding him equally as tight.

She quickly cleared her throat and wriggled out of his embrace. Her lips were bruised and no doubt puffy and red as well.

'_What the hell did I just do?!'_


End file.
